


Take One Last Look At What We Left Behind

by SeveralVerySmallKerrys



Series: Night City Husbands [9]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death, Established Relationship, Hurt No Comfort, Husbands, M/M, No happy end, Suicide, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:16:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeveralVerySmallKerrys/pseuds/SeveralVerySmallKerrys
Summary: V was running through Night City faster than his legs should be capable of. Neon lights flickering beside him like a never-ending warning that this city had no mercy. People watching him as he flew past them, one hand already gripping Archangel tight. His knuckles turned white, his breath getting racked. But he couldn’t stop, he needed to see his husband. See if what he heard was true.
Relationships: Kerry Eurodyne/Male V, Kerry Eurodyne/V
Series: Night City Husbands [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199069
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Take One Last Look At What We Left Behind

V was running through Night City faster than his legs should be capable of. Neon lights flickering beside him like a never-ending warning that this city had no mercy. People watching him as he flew past them, one hand already gripping Archangel tight. His knuckles turned white, his breath getting racked. But he couldn’t stop, he needed to see his husband. See if what he heard was true.

Sirens in the distance getting louder, marking the spot where V was heading to. Kerry had a concert and V had a job, an ordinary day in their not so ordinary life. Everything was working smoothly, until he got a message from Vik, then Misty, then Judy and Panam. All of them asking if he was okay, if he was with Kerry. He was confused at first, asking them what they were talking about and telling them he was in the middle of a contracted assassination. There had been an attack on Kerry and his band while there were on stage, a bomb set off while they played. Some people in the crowd hat shot at the stage. V still didn’t know if his lover was alright and nobody was answering the holo so all he could do was run. Run as fast as he could.  
It took another 5 minutes and a few turns until he arrived at the club. It was a smaller venue than Kerry would normally play at but he insisted on getting a gig there for old Samurais sake. He had brabbled about something V didn’t quite understand, how this club had been important to him and Johnny when they were still head over heels for their little punk band. V just listened to him and smiled, inhaling every ounce of Kerrys excitement for the gig.  
He stopped when he saw people circling around the entrance to the club. Trauma and NCPD were already there. He activated the HUD of his optics and hacked into the NCPD channel. It seemed like the attack was carried out by three people, no affiliation whatsoever. They didn’t catch them, so these assholes were still running free.

V made his way through some officers and reporters. They had no guts trying to stop him, he looked way too determined and terrifying and they had other problems than to get into trouble with the head of the Afterlife. He frantically looked for any sign of his husband, scanning the area and hacking into the security system. He was thankful that Vik had just updated his Daemons, so everything ran smoothly. After a few minutes that felt more like hours he found him, lying down on a stretcher in front of Trauma. His eyes closed. Blood on his white shirt. V inhaled a sharp breath, disconnected from the security system and ran inside. He may or may not punched a few people to get them out of his way, the only thing in his mind seeing is husband lying on the floor. He jumped up the stage, pushing away one of Trauma and getting on his knees immediately.

“Ker…”, he huffed, still trying to catch his breath.

“Please stay away, we-“

“I won’t you fucking assholes, come on, try and make me! He’s my husband!”, he burst out, holding back tears as his lover was showing no sign of being awake. The Trauma Team member nodded and got back to work.

“Ker, please.” He touched his soft cheek with his left hand, Archangel still in a tight grip in his right one. He felt cold and it took V only a few seconds no notice that he wasn’t breathing. The world came crashing down around him. It felt like everything was going silent, only his heartbeat against his tight chest pumping in his ears. Eyes darting from Kerrys lips to his chest. No movement. He took his hand, full of already drying blood and searched for a pulse. Nothing. Trauma wasn’t here to rescue him, Trauma was here to take him to a morgue. Hot tears started streaming down his face, an earth shattering scream escaping his lips. Trauma didn’t even flinch. It seemed like they knew this kind of behavior all too well. They stood up, nodded and started walking away, giving V and Kerry a moment to themselves. V sat down, he settled himself behind Kerry, laying his limp, bloody body onto his lap. A small sob escapes his lips. He discarded archangel in favor of going running his fingers through Kerrys still slightly sweaty hair. Just moments ago this man had been full of live, jumping around on stage, screaming his songs out into the world for everyone to hear. Now he was laying in his husbands arms. Dead.

He kissed his forehead, closing his eyes tightly, hoping that it was all just a bad dream. Kerry wasn’t supposed to die, not like this. He shook him lightly, hoping for any sign that his lover was actually just sleeping. V knew better but he couldn’t comprehend what was happening around him. He took Kerrys hand and intertwined their fingers, playing with the wedding band they both had picked just about 6 months ago. His sobbing got louder. Kerry felt heavy on his lap, all his muscles relaxed. He felt the warmth of his blood seeking through his jeans. Trauma didn’t even try to save him, he was still bleeding out. _Platinum card my ass_ he thought. The stains on Kerrys shirt mixing with the sweat from being on stage made it cling to his chest and perfectly shaped muscles, a slither of gold from his cyberware underneath glistening through. V carefully placed Kerrys hand on the floor, pulling up his shirt a bit to examine what had happened. Three shots, one in the chest, two in the abdomen. He wasn’t wearing his guitar when this happened so the shooters definitely knew what they were doing. V tried to stop the tears, but it was pointless. Everything was pointless. He let down the shirt and caressed his husbands’ cheeks, wiping away the blood that was at his soft lips. He wanted to soak up every inch of his perfect face. Wanted to remember every freckle, every wrinkle. The way his cyberware made him look like he was a shining piece of gold. He leaned over him, forehead to forehead, closing his eyes again. He knew what he had to do.

“I love you Ker. I love you so much.”

He slowly stood up, laying Kerry flat before putting Archangel into his jeans and lifting him up bridal style. He wouldn’t let Trauma take him, he would take care of Kerry from here on. He pressed him close to his own chest, not caring if anyone was watching them now.

He went backstage, escaping the club through the backdoor, heading straight for Kerrys Aerondight. He opened the passenger door and placed him in the seat, as careful as he was capable off. He slowly closed the door, looking out for any paparazzi that might have caught the sight but it seemed like they were all too distracted by the attack on the club. Taking a deep breath, still shaking from what just happened in the last 5 minutes, V settled behind the wheel, starting the motor. He was greeted by a demo Kerry seemingly was listening to. V didn’t know the song, probably something Kerry would have shown him in a few days if he… V shook his head, trying to concentrate on the road has he started the car and went ahead full speed.  
He didn’t care for the road, he just wanted to get out of Night City as fast as he could. They passed the oilfields heading for the badlands. The neon light of the city getting dimmer with every second passing. It was dark outside, eery dark. He had one hand on the lap of his lover who hadn’t moved one bit except for when they hid a deep pothole. Tears starting to build once again has he massaged his husbands thigh, wanting nothing more than hear him laugh. God, he was so ticklish, it was the cutest fucking thing ever. But he wouldn’t hear him laugh ever again, wouldn’t see his eyes flicker blue for a brief second when he dimmed the light to flirt with V, never hear his voice calling his name again. Kerry was gone and with that everything V had lived for. Everything he had loved. He had beat that shit of a relic for his lover. He was the one who should’ve died, not Kerry.

After a while of mindless driving V halted the car at the side of the road. He closed his eyes for a brief second. He didn’t know how far-gone Night City was, he could barely see the city anymore, only the streak of light going up the sky. Blurry, engulfed in mist and dirt. He opened his eyes again, red and dry from crying so much. He shifted in his seat, looking over to Kerry, laying a hand at his cheek. He was even colder than back at the club. The last hope of him just opening his eyes and joking around gone.  
V grabbed Archangel from the backseat. He had thrown the pistol there a while ago, it was hurting his legs while he was driving. He looked at the beautiful engraving, rubbing his thumb in circles over the gold and silver. It sure was a unique pistol. He examined it for a good few seconds before sighing, turning Kerrys head lightly in his direction. There was no resistance at all and it felt so uncomfortably wrong. He unlocked the safety, taking a deep, shaky breath.

“I’m so sorry. I won’t leave you alone Ker, never again. That’s a promise I made and a promise I’ll keep. I love you. ‘Til death do us apart.”

He put the barrel at his temple, giving his lover a small peck on the lips and before thinking twice pulled the trigger.

____________________________________________

“Take one last look at what we left behind)  
We can drive forever till the blood moon dies  
Too late to start again so let's live to see the end  
And leave our shadows when we're gone” – Essenger, Blood Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "Blood Moon" by Essenger. 
> 
> I always imagined that these two would just die for each other. So one of them does.


End file.
